Crimson Clutter
For other levels commonly called '''CC', see CC (disambiguation).'' Crimson Clutter is an insanely hard Nine Circles level created by RedUniverse. It is commonly regarded on of the hardest Nine Circles levels, only behind all three of the versions of Sonic Wave, Down Bass, and sometimes Catastrophic. Due to its difficulty, it is typically regarded as an insane demon, or a hard demon for veteran players. Description Besides Sonic Wave, Crimson Clutter is one of the hardest Nine Circles remake ever. Surprisingly, it was verified legitimately by its creator, RedUniverse, despite its difficulty. The level features a blood-red crimson like theme, hence its name, and is infamous for being incredibly difficult as a Nine Circles level, harder than the notorious Antique Circles, Catastrophic, and Down Bass (Old version). Only players of extreme skill or wave skill overall are able to complete this level. Gameplay The level starts off with a pretty simple cube with a little bit of fake lining and troll jump rings and jump pads. The cube then transitions into a somewhat difficult ship with jump rings and gravity portals, and requires good timing to avoid accidentally hitting a spike. The ship then turns back into a cube, with a few simple jumps. The beat drops, and then jumps into the infamous wave in Nine Circles levels. The wave is extremely difficult, and has many gravity portals, very tight spaces, dark shades of colors and, as mentioned, has a mirror that may disorient players who do not adapt well to the sudden direction flipping. The level will then end off with a fairly difficult ship that involves jump rings and gravity changes. At the end, the ship goes to half speed and the level ends with RedUniverse's name, accompanied by the text "GG". Trivia * Crimson Clutter is the hardest demon rated and starred Nine Circles level as of today. It has come under debate due to Antique Circles, but still appears to be considered harder than Antique Circles as of now. * RedUniverse, being the level's creator, was the first to beat the level legitimately. However despite him beating Down Bass on stream, which also makes him the first player to legitimately beat it too. * Unlike other Nine Circles levels, except Down Bass, this one has the flashing wave going outwards instead of inwards. Thus, the color trigger goes: 4, 3, 2, 1. * Pacosky18, Waboosher, and Hinds beat this on mobile, making them the only players to have done so. * This is RedUniverse's current rated level as of now. * The level's name is suggested by a player named Lumpy. (As proven in RedUniverse's video of it and in the level's description.) * After Down Bass has been updated once more, a lot of people call Crimson Clutter now the 2nd hardest rated Nine Circles level, due to many buffs made by Spectra. Walkthrough Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Demon levels Category:User Created levels Category:1.9 Levels Category:Insane Demon Category:Hard circles Category:Extreme Demons Category:Long Levels Category:2015 levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Very hard demon